BAPAK atau IBU?
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Tentang Baekhyun yang tak bisa membedakan mana BAPAK mana IBU /BaekYeol and other


**BaekYeol: BAPAK atau IBU?**

**.**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics and Winaddict Sehunnie**

**Pair: BaekYeol**

**Rated: T #masih amaaan tapi pengen Author rubah jadi M #duaaghh XD**

**Genre: Humor and friendship #maybe**

**Disclaimer: mereka milik mereka masing-masing, Kali ini Author berniat menculik Baekkie buat dinikahin #ditabok Yeol xD**

**DANGER : YAOI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo jaipongan (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Author sebutin atu-atu #PLAK XD**

**Summary: Tentang kehidupan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa membedakan mana BAPAK mana IBU #LOL XD**

** HOLAAA! #lambai-lambai**

**#dilempar sepatu**

**Kali ini duo Author TETANGGAAN duet bareng! #teriak pake toak colongan mesjid #dikejer orang mesjid**

**Eh? Beneran Zita ama We itu tetanggaan? Tidak perlu bahas itu sekarang, biarkan Author dan tuhan saja yang tau zzzzzz #tidur #ditampol**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Author Winaddict Sehunnie beserta temannya u,u**

**Oh..iya FF Ini sudah pernah di post di FB Author Zita, Iffah Zitaoris Exotics**

**Udah ah! Author jadi banyak bacot! Langsung baca aja ne?**

**HAPPY READING ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Tau 'Soto Pak Imron' gak?. Itu lho.. warung soto terkenal di Korea Selatan *emang Korea ada soto? Anggep aja gitu #PLAK XD*. Warung soto yang terkenal karena sotonya super wenak!. Yang disukai kalangan muda sampai kalangan tua. Dari kalangan orang hidup maupun kalangan orang mati *PLAK*. Seperti saat ini, ada dua orang namja yang sedang menikmati soto di warung tersebut.

"Baekkie..." kata seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi, namanya Park Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun namja manis di sebelah Chanyeol menyahut sambil terus memakan soto mienya.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya.." Chanyeol menyeruput sotonya, "Sotonya wenaak.."

"Oke..oke.." sahut Baekhyun, menambah sambel pada sotonya hingga kuahnya menjadi merah merekah #kesukaan author nih..fufu..

"Bentar lagi kamu ultah ya Baek?"

"Iya.."

"Traktir dong ke sini.." Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Siip Yeol! Mumpung gua belum bokek" jawab Baekhyun, "Tapi jangan doain gua bokek beneran ya.."

"Kagaklah.." jawab Chanyeol, "Ngawur aja.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat Ulang tahun Baekhyun~**

"Baek! Ingat kagak ama janjimu? Harus ingat dong.. gak ingat nyawa melayang" tanya Chanyeol. Buset anceman mu bang -_- kejem amat.

"Ingat dong..nih gua udah bawa dompet.." Pamer Baekhyun menunjukan dompet Barbienya yang menggembul #uwiih..Baek kaya..

"Hoho.. Jadikan traktirannya?"

"Jadi! Ajak anak-anak sekelas nyok!"

"Yo!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke kelas berbarengan. Terlihat 10 anak sedang duduk bergerombol sambil main catur.

"SUHO CAKEP! LU CURANG AMAT! MASA PION JALANNYA SEPULUH LANGKAH! BALIK LAGI!" bentak sang ketua kelas Kris, yang pesonanya melebihi Mbah Maridjan di kota Author #PLAK #Maaf Mbah...

"YE! KAGAK BISA! MASA DISURUH MUNDUR LAGI! MANA ADA PION JALANNYA MUNDUR! ADANYA JUGA MAJU!" bantah Suho.

"GUA GETOK PAKE PANCI TAU RASA LO!"

"SIAPA TAKUT? SINI! GUA ULEK LO!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran saling melempar alat dapur. Panci, spatula, ulekan, wajan, lipgloss, bedak, mascara, eye-shadow, eye liner yang membuat Suho dan Kris berakhir di taman lawang (re: banci) #dilempar buldoser.

"PERHATIAN! PEEEERHATIAAAAAN!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak sambil megang toak ditangannya. Bayangkan, suara Baekhyun udah cempreng dia teriak pake toak lagi.. Author jamin pulang-pulang kalian gak bawa kuping #LOL XD

"KAMPREET! GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK JUGA KALEE BAEEEK!" kini giliran Chen yang berteriak gak kalah keras dari Baekhyun.

"LU TUH YANG TERIAK-TERIAK PANCHEN!" bantah Baekhyun.

"ENAK AJA! SEMBARANGAN NUDUH LO!"

"DIAAAAAAAAM!"

Semua murid cengo. Mereka menoleh ke arah meja guru. Ternyata mereka tak menyadari kehadiran wali kelas mereka. Terlihat dari wajah wali kelas mereka yang bernama Bu Nurul *salah ding*.. Bu Budi Wahyuni *eh salah*.. Bu Wardinah *salah lagi*.. Bu Sudjiati *pret kepleset*.. HA! PAK PRAPTO! *digetok..ini mah kepala sekolah Author dulu -_-* ..

*kita ulangi* yang bernama Victoria bin Sulaiman bin Luqman bin Arif bin Djoko bin Radit bin Anggi bin Amir bin Iqbal bin Anto bin Naufal bin Bagas bin Budi bin Demi Bin Wiguna dan bin bin lainnya *PLAK XD* yang biasanya akrab dipanggil Bu Victoria *kece banget namanya*. Bu Victoria memperlihatkan simpang empat dikeningnya tanpa lampu lalu lintas, sehingga terjadilah kemacetan di kening sang guru *digampar*.

Semua mingkem. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Jika Bu Victoria sudah mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya, maka tak ada yang berani melawan. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Tak ada yang berani bergerak. Tak ada yang berani bernapas.

Seperti saat ini Do Kyungsoo sedang menahan nafasnya lantaran takut pada sang wali kelas.

BRUG

Kyungsoo pingsan, tak kuat menahan nafas. Semua temannya tak ada yang menolong Kyungsoo. Kan sudah author bilang, tak ada yang berani bergerak jadi Kyungsoo dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAN!"

Saking emosinya sang guru mengebrak-gebarak meja hingga meja itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAN!"

DUAAAR

Dan seketika gunung Merapi di Yogyakarta meletus kembali #PLAK

"BUSUUUR! LIHAT MUKA SAYA! SAYA TIDAK TAKUT!"

Semua murid masih mingkem.

"DAN SEMUA YANG MEMIHAK BUSUR AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-HABISNYA! HABISNYAA! HABISNYAAAA! HABISNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Semua murid menyahut.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Ehem..kita kembali ke keadaan semula..

"JANGAN BERTERIAK!" bentak Bu Victoria.

"Lha.. Ibu sendiri teriak.." sahut Xiumin.

"DIAAAAM!"

Xiumin diam tak berani menyahut. Semua murid juga ikutan terdiam. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku.

"Ibu jangan galak-galak ih.. ntar gak dapet suami lhoo.." sahut Tao polos.

"Heh? Kamu tau dari mana saya janda?"

#ngek -_-

"Feeling aja Bu.."

"Oh..bagus bagus.."

Lalu wajah Bu Victoria menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Mati aku .. batin Bebek sambil menelan ludah.

"Apa maksudmu berteriak-teriak tadi?" tanya Bu Victoria to the poin.

"Oh iya saya hampir lupa bilang.." Baekhyun menepok jidatnya, "Chingudeuuul! Tau gak hari ini hari apa?"

*kriik kriik*

"Kagak -_- .."

"Hari ini ulang tahunku lhooo.. ^w^" #pasang pose

"Terus kalau ini ulang tahunmu gua harus ngedance Cherrybell*-dilema plus Sm*sh-I heart you sambil bilang WOW gitu?" – Luhan.

"Ih..denger dulu dong! Karena ini ulang tahun gua..gua mau traktir kalian semua..!"

Semua mata bersinar memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"BEAKHYUN BAIK!"

"BAEKHYUN KECEE!"

"Ibu gak ditraktir nih?" tanya Bu Victoria.

"Hoho..kalau mau ikut silahkan Bu.." jawab Baekhyun, "AYO KITA KE SOTO BU IMROOOON!"

Chanyeol cengo.

'Bukannya Soto Pak Imron ya? -_- '

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tiga puluh menit lamanya menempuh perjalanan darat, air, dan udara sebelum negara api menyerang (?).. perjalanan dari dunia menuju akhirat *PLAK*. Akhirnya Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Semuanya memandang cerah ke arah spanduk warung tersebut. Spanduk yang tulisannya gede banget pake cat warna pink blink-blink.

'**BAKSO PAK NARTO'**

Begitulah bunyi tulisannya.

"Baek..kitakan mau ke Soto Pak Imron..?" senggol Chanyeol.

"LHO? Soto Bu Imron-kan bukan disini QAQ"

"PAK IMRON BAEK! PAK IMROOOOON!" teriak Chanyeol gak nyante.

_**Dasar kau Keong Racun..**_

_**Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur..**_

Ke-12 murid memandang ke arah wali kelas mereka yang hapenya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Bu Victoria dengan santainya mengeluarkan hapenya dari tasnya.

JENG JENG

Hape yang paling terkenal diseluruh dunia..

Inilah dia..

HP Bu Victoria adalah..

NOKIA Xperia 2045? QAQ

"Gua kira BB.." Kata Kyungsoo yang udah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Itu mah...HP yang gak berwarna trus cuma bisa sms sama nelpon doang.. masih kalah sama HP gua.." sahut Kai.

"Emang HP Lo apaan?"

"Nokia Hitam Putih berwarna.."

#ngek -_-

"Anak-anak..bentar ya.. Ibu ada telpon nih.."

"Oh yo.. ra popo Bu.."

Bu Victoria berbalik membelakangi murid-muridnya. Dengan ragu dia mendekatkan Hpnya ke telinganya.

"IBUUU! IBU KI NING ENDI?" teriak suara yang diseberang sana.

"SYAOLOH ONEEEW! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK GOBLOOK!"

"IBU YO TERIAK!"

"SABODO AMAT :P..ada apa?" jawab Bu Victoria dingin.

"Ibu dimana? Adek-adek udah pada nangis nih.. Ibu udah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran kagak pulang-pulang.. insyaf Bu.. insyaf.. jangan jadi Bang Toyib.."

"EH! FITNAH LO! MANA TEGA GUA NINGGALIN ANAK GUA SENDIRI TAPLAK!"

"Yo..makanya Ibu pulangnya kapan?"

"Eng..kira-kira jam dua .. eh! jam tiga ding.. Ini Ibu lagi sama murid-murid Ibu nih... lagi di **BAKSO PAK TARNO**"

"BIM SALABIM JADI APA? PROK..PROK..PROK.."

Bu Victoria men death glare ke-12 muridnya. Murid-muridnya langsung mingkem semua. Akhirnya acara makan-makan itupun dilaksanakan.

Chanyeol gondok. Dia tak berniat buat memakan baksonya. Diakan maunya** soto** kenapa dikasih **bakso**?.

"Lo kenapa sih Chan? Diem aja dari tadi? Biasanya Lo yang paling berisik.." tanya Baekhyun.

"Gua gondok.." sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Gondok? OH! LO SAKIT?"

"GUA LAGI BETE BACON!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak. Belum pernah Chanyeol membentaknya seperti ini.

"Hiks.."

Suara isakan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol kaget. Dia lupa kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat sangat sangat sensitif.

"Hiks.. sialan Lo ngebentak gua..."

"Maaf dong Byun Baek kan gua gak sengaja.. abis Lo sih bikin gua BM.. tadinyakan gua mintanya soto bukan bakso.. Lo malah ngasih bakso..maaf deh.."

"Hiks..guakan lupa..hiks.."

"Maaf deh.. jangan nangis lagi ya..ntar eye linernya luntur lhoo.."

Baekhyun berhenti terisak.

"Nah..gitu dong.. untung eye linernya kagak luntur.. udah baksonya dimakan gih! Auat mau gua suapin?"

"Gua bisa sendiri :P"

Suasanan hening. Hanya terdengar lagu dangdut yang di stel pemilik warung.

"Chan.." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Gua..minta maaf ya.. gua lupa kalau kita tadinya mau beli soto.."

"Hm..gak apa-apa.."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf..aku traktir kamu ke Mall deh.. mau kagak?"

"Mau!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini BaekYeol sedang ada di sebuah bangunan mewah yang disebut Mall *udah tau -_-*. Sebenartnya.. Chanyeol kesini cuma mau beli komik Naruto Vol. 60 aja habis itu pulang *emang udah terbit ya? O.o*. Tapi.. sebelum mereka melaksanakan kegiatan mereka, mereka berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing (?) lalu pergi buat makan siang di sebuah warung kaki liman di depan RS Bethesda.

'**BAKSO PAK TOPI**'

Ya.. sebuah warung bakso yang terkenal walau gak seterkenal Soto Pak Imron.

"Wuenaaak.." sahut Baekhyun.

"Manteep..lebih mantep dari bakso bikinan Ibu gua.. Ibu gua kalau bikin bakso selalu bentuk kotak kagak pernah bulet.."

#ngek -_-

Selesai makan..mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil melihat-lihat toko.

"KUTEK!"

Teriak Baekhyun lalu menghampiri toko yang menjual kutek tersebut. Sedikit informasi..selain pecinta eye liner Baekhyun juga kutek holic. Jangankan kutek meni sama pedi aja dia hobi #LOL XD

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun memilih kutek dengan sabar. Sabar..diakan anak baik.. Orang sabar dikasih uang jajan sama emak #eh?

"Chan!"

"Hm..?"

"Bagusnya yang mana ya? Kutek bening? Atau kutek biru?"

"Emh...menurutku bagusan yang bening deh.."

"Baiklah..aku ambil yang biru.."

#GUBRRAK

Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju kasir. Setelah membayar, Mereka berjalan menuju toko buku.

KRUYUUUUK

Tiba-tiba suara cacing di perut Baekhyun lagi shuffle.

"Hehe..Chan gua laper lagi nih.. Kita makan di **BAKSO BU TOPI** lagi yok.."

"PAK TOPI BAEEK! PAK TOPIIII!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Buahaha.. #ngerebus diri di kuah bakso**

**Gaje! Hore gaje! #telen dangkko**

** FF APAAN INI? QAQ**

**Hahaha..mudah-mudahan readers cukup terhibur dengan FF karya Author gaje ini XD**

**Jangan lupa untuk berkunjung ke warung-warung yang sudah disebutkan tadi (?)**

**AKHIR KATA DARI DUO AUTHOR KECE INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE... ^^ #bbuing bbuing bareng Baekkie **


End file.
